


Into the Fire

by remontada



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/gifts).




End file.
